Scared into Anger
by Birdiewordy
Summary: I guess he hadn’t noticed that I was mortified by the fact that I had just SHOUTED at HIM. Can I make this any clearer, I just SHOUTED at THE Troy Bolton. TxG now a story
1. My locker my hidding place

_Disclaimer: No i dont own high school musical_

American high school; isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean in the movies and books people fall in love with they're total opposites all the time. Some how this doesn't happen at east high; in the three years I been to the school it hasn't happened and I'm seriously wondering if it will ever happen. I mean I'm guessing it's never happened before because if it had then the jocks wouldn't rule the school and geeks like me wouldn't be at the top of the food chain.

If it had happened then I wouldn't be scared half to death of Troy Bolton the resident god of the school I probably wouldn't be on speaking terms with him but I wouldn't be scared for my life every time I went into the school.

Ok in actual truth I doubt he even knows who I am so I guess that I'm more scared of the fact that if he does for some reason find out who I am I might be in big trouble because from what I've heard his friends don't really like geeks and from what I've heard they would be ready to kill me if I even bumped into him… once.

So I'm living my life in constant fear on meeting him. Trust me every time he walks down the same hallway towards me I hide somewhere, anywhere. So far it's working and making my best friend Taylor crack into laugher every time.

Trust me its hard in Homeroom to hide when you sit at the front of the room and he sits right behind you. I've tried many times to become one with my chair and desk but somehow it isn't working.

Right now I'm hiding in my locker and at times like these I'm very thankful that I have a small build. Sure it was stuffy and cramped but it is so much better than being seen by Troy Bolton and have his friends think 'hey look a geek looked at him lets go kill her'.

I guess your wondering how I'm going to get out of the locker and let me tell you it amazes me more that not only can I get in I can also get out. Well you see I have this friend and her name is Taylor and she knows my locker code so volia that's the way I get out of my locker every morning or at anytime he is coming my way and I'm near it.

Let me tell it's really annoying when Taylor isn't there but hey that's what they invented mobile phones for and I seem to use my more for telling Taylor to get me out of my locker than for social purposes like the rest of the year.

"Taylor has he gone yet?" I whispered through my locker door

"No his standing here waiting for you to come out so that his friends can kill you, no what do you think; yes his gone. I doubt he knows that you even exist though he does sometime give your locker with a confused face"

"What no way" I was shocked does that mean he might of seen me get into it one day, how weird would that be?

"No I'm only kidding" Taylor laughed at me. "Now can you get out of there? People are giving me weird looks."

I giggled "well of cause they are your talking to know one, though you'd think that by now they be used to it since it happens every day and then I get out of the locker and they understand."

"You'd think, now get out of there." she ordered me, for someone as clever as she is she can be so dumb.

"Umm Tay I can't; remember, you have to open the door first" I reminded her

"Oh right" I heard her fumble around with the locker's lock and then I was looking out into the artificial light of the school hallway. I walked out and stood next to her.

"See," I motioned to all the people around us who turned around back to what ever they were doing before Taylor began talking to the air "They don't even care"

She rolled her brown eyes "No Gabriella they don't they just stare at me like I'm a mad woman till you get out of the locker EVERY day."

I looked at her worried; it had never occurred to me that maybe just maybe she didn't like the idea of people staring at her like a mad woman. I mean I'm used to it, it's been happening to me for years. But Taylor no I guess not "You're not annoyed at me for hiding in my locker every day?" I asked

"No but I think you really need to be told that I don't think that his friends would care if he looked at you for a second"

"I know but still…" I sighed

"Yeah I know it's just one of those things that make you Gabriella Montez" She laughed at me and turned to her locker.

"I guess your right."

Looking at my locker you'd think that I didn't take any classes but the truth was that I didn't put anything in there because it things went in there then I wouldn't; so I carry all my books around with me all the time. I'm sure; I wouldn't surprise you if I told you I had a bad back that likes hurting at really annoying times.

I closed the door to my locker and turned back to my friend. You could say that Taylor was pretty, beautiful even though that would depend a lot on your ideas of beauty. If you were into the blonde make-up made face then you'd say that she was really ugly because she isn't blonde she's a dark brunette and she doesn't wear make-up. In truth she isn't anything like what some people's idea of beauty was since a lot of the people who love the other look I described above would hate the fact that she is an African-American; so you guess right that means she has dark skin. To me I think it's beautiful but that could be because it reminds me about chocolate but as I said that could just be me.

"You ready for homeroom?" she asked me as I waited for her to get her stuff

"No not really but when am I ever. It's just another chance to be noticed" she closed her lockers door with a snap and smiled at me

"Yeah lets go before you start running the other way" we both burst out laughing, mainly because I tried to do that once.

Homeroom the place that people like Chad Danforth dreads, the place where If you forget your absentee note they would come after you and personally and I mean personally kill you or at lest torture you till you gave it to them.

Homeroom is the place that some people would call the life and works of Ms Darbus.

Ms Darbus is what most normal people call crazy and what most crazy people call normal. Because you see to the crazy people of the world they are a lot more accepting of the eccentric and I'll call her eccentric because that is what she is not Weird, odd and strange or off her knocker as Chad likes to say.

She is and I must say this; that I would end up being like her if I loved drama and if I had to put up with my year every day of the year; poor woman.

She does dress like a mad woman but to me that just means she is being true to her self. I mean if you look past her floral dresses and tie-dyed skirts I'm sure deep down she has some fashion sense. I'm sure that she doesn't really need the horn rimmed glasses. She's just using then to accent her look; or the frizzy hair for that matter. But not all of us are blessed with nice non frizzy hair.

"Welcome my dear thespians" she greeted us per normal "Welcome to the chapel of the arts, today we have some great news that will affect you all, whether or not you like it Mr. DanForth.

Maybe I should explain about Chad; he's what people call the class clown. Not to mention he looks the part with the frizzy (see another person with frizzy hair) Afro and tanned skin. Also it might be the fact that he is always clasping a basketball to his chest but that might just be me.

Did I mention that he is Troy Bolton's Best friend since who knows when? No, well he is so that means to me avoid at all costs other wise good bye Gabriella.

Though I'm sure Taylor wouldn't mind if we struck up a friendship but that could just be because she has this huge crush on him. Sure she tries to hide it and I'm sure that I'm the only one who has figured it out but still I am her best friend and all. Personally I would be disappointed in me if I didn't figure it out.

I zoned back in to what Ms. Darbus was saying "homeroom will lengthened and yes this is compulsory for everyone. It will be taking up your first period everyday for the rest of term. I'm sure you're all wondering why this is happening well the teachers have noticed that you don't really mix and talk with each all that much its very much stay with your own groups." Oh no what are they going to do to us "we hope that you will get to know other people outside your normal group and yes they wont bite you if you just go up and talk to them"

I looked over a Taylor and grinned; resisting the urge to burst into laughter I turned my attention back to our eccentric teacher.

"Its starts today as of now; I'm going to hand out a test to each of you which you must complete by the end of the period and hand back to me. This test will be the thing that determines who you will be partnered with for the rest of the term."

She turned her back to the class and grabbed some of the many papers off her desk. "Sharpay hand these out to everyone please?" she asked after thrusting them into Sharpay's perfectly manicured hands.

"Sure Ms. Darbus" oh what a suck up.

"Would you stop tapping me on the shoulder?" I turned around to yell at the person behind me who had for the past I don't know how long had been tapping me on the shoulder. Now sure that wouldn't annoy everyone but man it bugs me.

Of cause I had totally forgotten that THE Troy Bolton sat behind me so to find that I had shouted at the God of the school scared me more than I scared him.

To turn around with the intention to rip off the person's head only to find that it was the person that you spent most of your days trying to avoid was a very scary thing for me.

Though he looked scared and who could blame him. Taylor once told me that when I was angry at people for reason's like tapping me on the shoulder, my eyes blazed with anger and I became a monster. At the time I thought she was joking but no by the look on the poor boy's face I was that monster described by my best friend.

I went from sweet, innocent Gabriella to a force to run away and hid from.

"Err sorry but could I borrow a pencil" he said in a small voice.

I guess he hadn't noticed that I was mortified by the fact that I had just SHOUTED at HIM. Can I make this any clearer, I just SHOUTED at THE Troy Bolton.

I meekly nodded and turned around to look through my pencil case only to see that everyone in the class was gob smacked and who could blame them I mean come on it was ME.

Turning back around; I gave him the pencil as fast as I could. Maybe I could get away with not being killed if I tried my hardest not to talk to him now.

"Thanks" I nodded my head at him the turned around to face the front of the class my face flaming and me hoping I would live through the day.

"Gabi I can't believe you just did that" Taylor squealed through my locker door.

"Me either and stop talking about me I don't want anybody to know I'm in here." I said in a hushed tone

Once again I was hiding in my locker; it was lunch time and I was taking no chances of bumping into one of his friends.

"Oh come on Gabi do you really think they're going to kill you because you shouted at Troy."

"Taylor that is the stupidest question I have ever heard you ask. YES of cause I do. I wouldn't be in here pinning away for my lunch if I wasn't scared to death"

I heard her sigh "do you always have to be thinking about your stomach?"

"Err yes Tay this is me Gabriella Montez remember, girl who will run you over and kill you twice if stand between me and my food"

"How could I forget? Look how about I go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat?" man Taylor is the bestest friend in the whole world.

"Yes, yes, yes thank you Tay, you are the best friend ever. If I weren't in my locker hiding for my life I would give you big hug. Thank you so much" ok so what I was gushing; I like food. Sorry correction I love food.

I could almost see her shake her head as she said good bye. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as she walked to the cafeteria.

My stomach started to growl in hunger, man Taylor better hurry up or else.

Soon footsteps were echoing through the hallway again and I started to get excited Taylor was coming back. Sadly just as I was about to shout out hurry up the owner of the footsteps spoke and it wasn't Taylor no it was the very person I had been avoiding.

"Gabriella are you here?" He called out to what I would think be an empty hallway. How did he know I was here?

Don't growl stomach; you got me.

"Look I know you're here Taylor told me so. Though she didn't tell me where." He sounded slightly annoyed and confused though I would be if I was in his position; Talking to no one and all that.

Suddenly a noise started, I could feel what ever it was shaking the lockers and then It hit me Troy was…

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he just whacked my locker. "What the hell was that?" I screamed at him through my locker door. All thoughts about how I wanted to avoid him; slipping through my mind.

"What do you mean, I had to find you and that was the only way of doing it." He screamed back at me.

"Well why do you want me?" if any one saw this it would be so funny; of cause this only occurred to me after we had finished our shouting match. You know the whole 'Troy Bolton shouting at a locker only to have the locker shout back at him'. It would have cracked me up if I saw it.

"Well sorry I just wanted to give you back the pencil" he responded

"Ok then; give it to me." I said in a normal tone

"Fine"

There was some rattling at the locker but in no way was the pencil going to fit in between the tiny lines in locker door.

"Look your going to have to come out of there." He said annoyed well at lest I thought he sounded annoyed but that could just be me.

"Well if you haven't realized I can't get out." My voice was starting to rise again. What is it with these jocks don't they know anything

"Then give me your locker code." His voice was getting louder again

"No, I don't want to give it to someone I don't know" I Yelled at him outraged. I mean come on, his friends could do something to it and bam I'm dead before you know it.

"Well then I guess I'm keeping this pencil"

"Fine"

I heard him walk away down the hallway. Then to my utter confusion I heard footsteps walking towards me and then my locker door opened and I was facing me best friend and her hands full of food.

I grab it and started to stuff my mouth.

"Thanks" I said through my mouthful of food.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"huh?" What did she mean, hello I'm eating what does it look like.

"Yes I know your eating but you just shouted at troy Bolton for the second time today. What has gotten into you?"

I stepped out of my locker and closed the door. "In truth I have no idea." I explained

"Well you better get an idea because I'm hungry and I'm going back to the cafeteria. Whether you like it or not"

"But Tay."

"No buts I'm hungry" She turned her back on me and walked back down the hall.

I turned around and closed my locker door. As I was looking down I saw something that I didn't think I would see. I smiled.

It was my pencil.

_Ok guys i think that this makes a nice one-shot but if you think that this would also make a nice story i'll start writing it._

_By the way if your reading family secrets i'm taking a break from it and maybe even deleting from fanfiction. I'm thinking of re-writing it._

_Please review... Steph_


	2. She's getting angry

_As you may of noticed i have decided to make this a longer story after reading the reviews of people say that i should... so here we go i hope it isnt to bad._

_Disclaimer: Twinkle, twinkle little star_

Another day and more time hiding in my locker for no reason or so Tay tells me. Personally I'm not so sure. Since my meeting with Troy at lunch yesterday I've become more… paranoid.

It's given them more reason to come kill me. Ekkk I'm going to die.

The lock on my locker clicked and Taylor opened the door.

That's funny they shouldn't have gone past yet its still ten minutes till homeroom. Maybe they had nothing better to do.

I stepped out into the busy hall and turned to face a smiling Taylor "Have they already gone past Tay?" I asked in a baffled tone. I mean they couldn't of Chad Danforth is part of the Basketball team and he seems to want to prolong anytime he has to spend with Ms Darbus.

"No we haven't" I almost fainted, that wasn't Taylor.

I slowly turned around after giving Taylor a death glare to see Troy Bolton and his buddies looking at me with smiles on their faces. Though to me it looked like "Your dead Montez" Smirks.

My mouth fell open; Troy Bolton at MY locker.

WHAT. THE. HECK!!

"Close your mouth Gabriella or flies will fly into it" Troy THE Troy said as he lifted a finger to below my chin and gently pushed upwards on it so my mouth would close.

We waited for one whole minute for me to say something. I myself was waiting for my brain to kick in and tell my mouth to say something intelligent like "thanks Troy" in a sarcastic voice.

It didn't happen like that no…

I screamed!

And ran down the hallway as fast as I could; screaming "I'm going to die".

Funny thing is though they aren't chasing me through the hallways with axes and basketballs. No turning back for a second when I got to the other end of the school I couldn't see them any where.

"Brinng"

Oh dang it the bell.

My eyes widen, oh dang it homeroom at the other end of the school.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

While I ran to homeroom I started to think about why girls seem to fall at Troy Bolton's feet. Why they were willing to break a nail for him etc.

Sure he was the captain of the Basketball team but who really wants to cuddle up to a male dripping in sweat. I mean really.

No I guess it could be because he's drop dead gorgeous. Yes it must be that.

You see he is buff and tall like all good respectful Basketball players. There's no doubt he doesn't have muscles.

But what I think rings people aka girls in is his eyes. He has these blue eyes that are just scary when you bring it down to the basics. They seem like they can see through anything, they put me on edge. But with every mood that's his in they seem to be a different colour.

Yeah strange right like science would let happen but I'm telling the truth his eyes are a pale blue when he's joking around, a dark blue when he's angry and then there's everything else in between.

Plus when you look into them you feel like you're going to drown in them.

And no I haven't spent all my days looking at him with dopey eyes. No I spent my days learning what he did so to make it easier for me to avoid him.

I made it to home room only a couple of minutes late. I flashed an "I'm so sorry I'm late Ms Darbus; please don't kill me" smile.

I walked as unconsciously as I could to my chair and dropped down onto it; once again trying to become one with my chair and desk. By the way it's still not working.

"As I was saying before Miss. Montez walked in, I have marked the tests that you took yesterday and I have found your matches in the class. Everyone please stand up and move to the back of the room."

We all got up quietly (Don't ask me why it was quiet maybe it was because we were scared to death. Who knew who we'd been paired with?)

I moved as far away from Troy as it is humanly possible. Since I couldn't blend with the wall on the other side of the room I sided with in the corner where no one could ever see me.

"Can I have some of you move the desks so that there are two side by side?"

Some people moved to help her and in a few moments the room was in a way paired up; with desks sitting side by side.

"I'll be putting a piece of paper with your name on the desk where you'll be sitting. The person sitting next to you is your partner for the rest of the term." She moved around as she said this, laying pieces of paper on the desks.

"Ok go find where you're sitting."

As one the class moved around the room looking for their seats. It was no longer quiet, it was loud really.

Everyone had started to talk to each other and exclaiming about what was happening.

I quietly moved around the room till I saw the piece of paper with my name on it.

The desk was near the window with a good view of the Football field. It was the place in the class room where I had always wanted to sit. Not at the front of the room but not at the back either. Because it had a window it meant I could just sit and zone out from Ms. Darbus.

I suddenly started to smile maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Too bad I was wrong.

"You know you should join the track team you're a really good runner but maybe you shouldn't scream; though that could be your way of distracting you opponents."

I felt my world crashing down around me as I looked into his Piercing blue eyes. All thoughts of hiding left my mind just as they had the day before. My eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" he sat down next to me

"That was not nothing you went on for about a minute" both eyebrows were now raised

"It was so nothing."

My eyebrows went further up my face

"Look if your eyebrows go any further your going to lose them in your hair."

"What" I was getting angry; you don't want me to get angry

Taylor interrupted "you don't want her to get angry"

"I'm getting angry"

"Oh no everyone hide she's getting angry"

"Come on it can't be that bad" Troy looked up at Taylor unbelievingly

"I'm getting angrier" I added for more effect

"She's getting angrier" Taylor started to move back away for us.

I clenched my fists as If I was getting ready to punch someone. Troy well he started to edge away from me.

"Oh no everyone back away from her." Taylor said in a scared voice and guess what people started to back away from me.

I opened my mouth to start screaming

"Everyone cover your ears." Taylor shouted "I told you, you don't want her to get angry."

"Sorry" Troy said in a tiny voice. He was now standing up and edging further away from me.

I stood up myself and started to walk towards Troy with clenched fist; raising them higher and higher getting ready to punch him as I got closer.

Like any sane person he started walking backwards.

"No don't hurt him, he's not worth it." Taylor screamed.

She flung herself onto me holding me back.

"Yeah what Taylor said; I didn't mean to get you angry." He was now back against the wall, terrified!

That was when Taylor and I burst out laughing.

Not saying anything but everyone was looking at us weird till they realized that Gabriella Montez had just scared Troy Bolton out of his wits and it was only a joke.

Soon everyone including Ms. Darbus was rolling around on the floor laughing there heads off. Some even had tears in their eyes.

Well everyone except troy who was standing there looking like he was ready to kill me.

"Your so dead Montez" He snarled at me.

Suddenly I wasn't smiling. Suddenly I realized my worst nightmare had come true.

I'm GOING TO DIE.

At that point I ran out of the room screaming. Right now I'm hiding in my locker bitting my nails and praying to god.

_i hope that, that was as funny as the first chapter._

_Please review _

_Steph_


	3. Million dollar smile

_Disclaimer: Never ever will I ever_

When I tell people who my parents are they never believe me. I think it might be the fact that they can't get over the differences between us. I personally blame them for the state I'm in today. You know the whole cliché thing of the fact they like to work, no correction they love working.

To say that I blame them for the fact I hide in a locker for most of my school days is an understatement. As in a movie I will blame my problems on a distant father and mother. Maybe it would be easier for me to accept the fact that I'm scared to death of Troy Bolton; Now so more than ever.

As you may all know I humiliated him in front of our homeroom class and he has vowed in a round about way to kill me. What my parents did to him was worse than what I did; though his parents had something to do with it as well.

I had managed to get home alive and to walk in the door of our modest abode or what my parents call a modest abode. Taylor and I call it a mansion complete with 5 guest bedrooms, 10 toilets and bathrooms, indoor heated pool, Movie room and two tennis courts. We even had people to cook and clean for us. Did I also mention the sauna?

So I made it home in my flashy red convertible… no only kidding I have a red Jazz, good car may I say.

"Honey I'm home!" I called to what I thought was an empty house.

"Good because we're going out." A voice that sounded very much like mothers called to me from some where in the house. A few seconds later the very woman herself walked through one of the many doors in the hall where I was standing in shock. The hall had a very, well very over done look to me. Personally I prefer more a small house with white washed walls, wooden floors and some times a rug here and there. Where as my house has marble columns, weird and arty door, marble floor which sort of blends in to a wooden floor as it moves into another room, on the floor there is an expensive Turkish rug. Did I mention the expensive art work on the walls?

"Gabriella go get ready, we're going to a party of one the most prestigious business man in New Mexico and his family." She informed me "Go get something formal on." She left the room.

Somehow I felt the need to salute her. Sadly I didn't because I knew I only had a little while to get ready as my mother was wearing an expensive dress herself. I moved over to the marble stairs and started to walk up them; hoping that I wouldn't slip and fall and break my ankle. Now that I think about it maybe I could get out of this.

I walk into my once again over done bedroom a couple of kilometers from the front door. My bedroom is what my parents and I call a compromise I got to choose things that they had first chosen for me.

I ended up with a double bed with a white comforter and black and red cushions and throw rugs all over it. The walls are a white and the floor is a dark wooden colour. On the walls are lots of red, white and black art works. The bed is facing a large window that over looks the lake. Did I mention the lake? I don't think I did.

My room is split up into two sections well three if you include the walk in wardrobe. Really its three different rooms; I have my bedroom, my wardrobe and then I have my sitting room. Or at lest that's what my parents call it.

In this room is once again a large window over looking the lake. But there is also a mini fridge, computer on a desk next to the fridge and also a plasma TV.

It follows the same look as my bedroom with dark floor and white walls. The couch though is a bright red and so is the fridge.

Any ways enough about my rooms let move on to my wardrobe. Its walk in like every girls dream and it's big; Ok well big is an under state meant, If it helps just think of the wardrobe in 'Princess Dairies 2' but with my colour system.

I walk over to where I keep my formal dresses and choose out one of my favorites a floor length red dress, which hugged my curves as my dear friend Taylor would tell me. I love this dress because as you may have noticed I like red and also because my parents seem to have a soft spot for it as well. Don't ask me why that makes me want to wear the dress it just does ok.

I walked over to one of the mirrors and looked at my self. I have these cheek bones which I'm told once again by Taylor that they could cut through glass; really there just very prominent. I also have these big dark chocolate eyes that are well my favorite part of my face. As they remind me of chocolate… mmmm could do with some of that.

I also have this very black and curly hair that Taylor tells me is to die for. Personally I'm not too sure it really bugs me, you know the whole frizz thing.

Ok moving on from me and onto what I do to me. Ok that sounds really weird all I mean is that I put my hair up into a messy bun letting some of the curls around my face hang loose adding some light make up to make my parents happy I started to make the long walk back to our hall.

"Arrr there you are Gabriella." My Dad said as I walked into the room "Ready to go dear." He said in a voice that to anyone else would be an 'I love you and I care about what you do with your life'. To me it sounds like 'you better be the best daughter you can be or you're getting kicked out and replaced by a robot.

"Lets go then" my mother said as she walked into the room and walked right past me with out a 'you look lovely dear'

To describe my parents… well I won't because I don't like to associate myself with them. But lets just go with they love suits more than they love me. Do I need to say more? You don't need to know what they look like. All I'm going to say is that they look to much like me so I wont be able to get away with saying they aren't my parents.

We took some expensive car to where ever we were going as per normal. I think it's the car that the Queen of England goes around for some reason though the name slips my mind.

The ride was quite and that is all you need to know. Very boring really I could tell you that I spent my time thinking of ways the car could crash or I couldn't. Ok I didn't think that I thought more along the lines of 'I could do with some food here'.

Well we got to where ever we were and got out of the car. Basically I was looking at another expensive house and a lot of other expensive cars of other guests.

Boringly we walked and smiled our way through to the front door and walk into what they like to call their entrance hall. It was over the top like ours.

Mental note: never ever want to see marble ever again.

My parents waved at some people over to the side and we went over to say hello. More boring business men and wives, smile Gabi you can do it.

We walked together into another large room full of expensively dressed people and lots more marble and a string quartet.

Everyone was holding a drink of champagne or wine talking about the stock market and the weather.

Just keep smiling, just keep smiling, and just keep smiling.

"Ah there they are" My mother smiled a million dollar smile over at some people who I guessed were holding the party. "If you'll excuse us we must go over and say hello to the Bolton's."

My mother kept on saying things to the people who they had been talking to but my mind stopped; The Bolton's, which means Troy.

Where is my locker? When I need it I mean really.

My parents lead me over into the arms of death and all I could do was repeat in my head.

Just keep smiling, just keep smiling, and just keep smiling.

Ten minutes later I had died and gone to heaven and not in a good way. Our parents were in deep talk and both Troy and I were avoiding each others eyes. Though I felt like when ever he looked at me he was giving me this glare saying your dead Montez all over again.

"Troy how about you take Gabriella and find something to eat." His mother suggested in a do what I say or else voice

"Sure." He said with a million dollar smile, is it just me or is there to many smiles like that.

"So Montez, how do you feel being dead?" He asked me as we moved over together

"Well it's sorta nice but I would feel even better if I had some food in my stomach" I said with my voice dripping with honey.

"Oh well to bad we're not going to get some food" He said voice as sickly sweet as my own.

I was shocked… no food. Is he trying to kill me…. Oh wait don't answer that.

"No food" my voice was shocked and I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"No, no food and no puppy dog eyes wont work on me." By this time we were walking past the table full of food. I wanted to run and get something. I'm starving.

I moved my hand towards the table in a motion of longing only to have Troy lower it and pull me further away from the food and into another room.

"Why aren't I allowed to eat." People could make me walk off a cliff, hide in a locker but no-one and I repeat no-one separates me from my food with out losing a head. EVER!

We had made it into another room in this room was a chamber group playing dancing music. With lots of people dancing on more marble floor

Oh no!

"Because we're going to dance." He smiled down at me but I could see the glint his eyes.

He moved me onto the dance floor and put a hand around my waist and place one of my hands on his shoulder while taking my other hand in his own free hand.

"What are you trying to do? embarrass me?" I hissed at him through a smile.

He smiles once again, dang it stop looking at me like that its scaring me. "Yes how did you guess."

_Sort of a cliffy sort of not… please review _


	4. Punch bowls and scones

_Well last chapter was really just letting you all know about Gabi's life outside school and it's also leading up to this chapter and what's going to happen in it._

_By the way thank you for all the reviews though I'm a bit sad because I seem to be getting less for every chapter I do now. But thank you to the people who are still reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I will never get very far if I start thinking that _**I** _owned High School Musical now would I and I don't think anyone would believe me. _

Was anyone else shocked by the fact that I was dancing with the Troy Bolton? Yes? Good then we're on the same page.

He was twirling me around him and other dancers like there was no tomorrow and for me I guess there wasn't as he seems ready to kill me. Though I'm sure he doesn't really want to… does he?

To me the feeling of his hand holding mine was annoying because I kept getting this tingly feeling running up my arm and through the rest of my body making me feel like I was going to fall over. Not good for me but I'm sure for Troy that was what he wanted; me to fall over in front of a whole lot of people who can go and run and tell to my parents and then I would get the 'you be a good daughter or else we get a robot' talk.

I was staring at his chest trying not to look up into his eyes. My eyes where following the line of his coat and sometimes just staring at the button right in front of my eyes.

I was doing every thing in my power not to look up into his eyes. By the end of the first song I hadn't looked up.

I made a move to leave but he had a strong grip on me; not letting me leave.

"Come on troy just let me go." I said in a annoyed tone as I stared at the button.

"No" was the short reply.

"Troy I can't dance. This is stupid not only am I making myself look dumb I'm also making you look dumb." I was trying to reason with him.

"I don't care."

"Far out would you stop with the short answers." I looked up in frustration.

Dang it… those eyes!

As I looked up into those eyes I felt a rip and tear, not to mention I heard it as well. For those who are missing out on what had happened troy had stepped on the bottom of my dress and ripped… a lot.

Man I'm angry.

I ripped my self from his arms and surprisingly it was easy and turned and walked away. I was to angry to even speak.

The first place I went to was the food table. I needed comfort; Lots of comfort.

More like I tried to go to the food table. I first had to get through the dancing couples, which was hard since they were zooming around the floor as a close nit bunch. I tried to get through with out losing an arm or any other limbs but it was hard let me tell you.

This was not mentioning the facts that once people saw me they started to laugh, point, whisper and who wouldn't half of my dresses skirt hand been ripped and it was trailing along behind me.

And then there was troy who was standing where I left him laughing his head off with evil laughter.

Grrrr I'm going to hurt him…. a lot.

I needed food fast.

I started to run through the crowd I could feel unwelcome tears in my eyes. I don't know why I wanted to cry but this was worse than dying. I was going to be replaced by a robot.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

I didn't want to be thrown out of my house and onto the street. Man I felt selfish thinking that but I didn't want to have to find my own food and fend for my self.

I caught sight of the food table I was nearly there… so close.

My hand was reaching for a scone and I nearly had it when I felt my self fall forward on my face into the plate of scones complete with cream and jam.

I had tripped over something and I had good idea what it was.

"Why did you do that" I shouted and guess what I was in the middle of the end of a song so the room was very, very quite but I was far to gone in my anger to notice all the heads turn: Everyone not talking, everyone listening and everyone watching to see what the blued boy who had tripped me over was going to say.

He just grinned.

I had cream all over me and I scoped some off my face and threw it in his.

I grinned back at him.

Well he moved over to the food table picked up the punch ball and tipped it all over my face.

If my face had been any hotter with anger it would of turned into steam instead it washed some of the cream off my face and continued to stain my dress.

My eyes widened my dress… oh help.

I looked down it was soaking and sticky from the jam. It had clumps of cream sticking to it. Before it had been floor length and now it was up past my knees.

He killed my dress, he pulled me away from the food table and he pushed me into my favorite food no-one and I'll repeat that no-one ever did that to me and didn't die.

To the surprise of everyone else I started to smile.

If I smile and a second before I had been so made the room went up in a couple degrees then someone was in trouble.

Of cause Troy didn't know that.

And of cause troy did know that I had friends in the catering staff and he didn't know that they were all around holding some sort of food which was now aimed at him.

I made one hand movement to wipe some of the cream off his cheek and then I leaned into whisper in his ear.

"Your dead Bolton."

I moved away to see the smile on his face fade and slip off his face as the food the waiters and cooks etc had been holding hit him from every angle.

I moved away to find my own punch bowl.

"Montez!!" He shouted after me.

"Yes Troy." I didn't turn around.

I could hear footsteps behind me; Walking my way.

They stopped behind me and I felt his presence close to my body. He leaned down to my ear. I could feel his breath tickling my neck and ear.

"No, your dead Montez."

I responded simply "You're wrong"

That was when I threw the bowl of punch over my head and onto him and ran for my life.

It felt like slow motion and I was in a movie. Any moment now it would speed up again and guess what it did.

I was in his arms and I couldn't get away. Trust me I tried he has a grip of steal.

"Don't," he said every slowly and carefully "ever do that again got me."

I nodded.

"Good"

He threw a custard tart in my face.

"This enough" someone screamed.

Oh help that was my mother. I started to get this scared look in my eyes. I think that troy noticed cause he gave me this look. Don't ask me ask him.

"What are you two doing" he started to get a scared look in his eyes. My guess it was his mother who staid that.

He let go of me and after wiping some cream off my face I saw that there was a pair of angry mothers standing in front of us and two very scared looking fathers standing behind them and behind them I saw that everyone in the room (other than us) were hiding in a corner.

I gulped; this cant be good.

_There we go I'm done… sorry for any mistakes and please review._


	5. Too much smirking

_YEY you guys rock; thank you sooo much for the reviews!! As you can tell I'm excited lol. _

_Ok moving on from my insaneness (if that's a word) I have decided that I want to do a little competition like other authors have but instead of the high school musical facts I'm going to be asking you something about the story and who ever answers right gets to have a chapter dedicated to them. I have tried to do something like this before but I think only one person reviewed. So I hope that this time it won't be a flop. _

_Disclaimer: little old me own High School Musical I laugh at you to think such a thing I mean really little old me own such a big success. You know I'm so flattered you thought such a thing. _

Mothers what can you do with them? Nothing other than shower them with hugs and kisses and flowers and chocolates and new kitchens when ever you get into trouble with them or the worst one in the whole world disappointing them or then again just incase they decide to get rid of you and replace you with a robot.

Troy and I were left in a room together because of the food fight we had. He was sitting in one corner with his nose pressed up against the wall and I was in another.

Okay so maybe we weren't in separate corners but we weren't talking and that amounts to the same sort of thing… doesn't it.

We were locked up in what I suppose is Troy's dads study. We were locked up inside it manly because our parents couldn't stand the sight of us and because they wanted to talk about our punishments with out us overhearing.

Troy was looking out the window and I guess he was watching the guests leave. I was sitting on a couch clutching a plate of scones to my chest and eating one every now and then. Okay maybe more then every now and then but hey I'm a sucker for scones. They _are_ my favorite food. Okay favorite sweet thing that isn't ice-cream.

I was nervous I hadn't said I love you to either of my parents that day maybe they thought I didn't love them and they would make me clean the east high gym with a toothbrush or something just as scary.

Troy turned around and walked over to where I was sitting in two long strides. He reached down and took a scone off the plate.

"What do you think your doing?" I said icily.

"Eating a scone" his hand had stopped mid-way to his mouth for some odd reason. It could of cause be because I had my hand on his arm and I was digging my nails into his very tanned, well toned and shaped arm.

"Really?"

"Umm yes or at lest trying to."

"Well get your own thats mine now give it back to me." I stood up and stood as straight as could; I still had to crane my neck to look into his eyes. Note to self never ever, ever date a Basketball player other wise I will get a sore neck.

"Why should I? This scone looks good from where I'm standing." He said smirking down at me.

"Well its mine." I met his eyes with out fear. I was already dead anyway.

"Not anymore." He tried to move the scone into his mouth. It was such a shame that I pushed his arm just so that the scone instead of going into the mouth went onto his nose.

"Bolton you have cream on your nose." I giggled and moved as far away from as I could.

I didn't get far.

To put it simply I found my self staring THE TROY BOLTON in the eyes. You know those beautiful eyes that every girl falls in love with. His arm was around my waist holding me in a steal grip that for some reason I recognized. His other hand was under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Your eyes are too blue Bolton." I knew that would just get under his skin and to say I was right was an understatement.

He laughed, okay not the reaction I was looking for but hey maybe if I ask nicely he'll let me go. On second thoughts I'll stay put and see where this is going.

"Too blue Montez you are so funny. How can anybodies eyes be too blue?" Did I hear sarcasm in his voice? Funny… me? Who said that?

"I don't know they just are ok." I couldn't look away; dang those eyes.

"Having a problem there Montez?"

"Huh problem what problem?"

"You can't take your eyes off my face." He smirked. Man he smirks too much.

"Well let me go then I won't stare into your beautiful eyes." I rambled off into a faint whisper.

"What was that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing" Really It wasn't anything at all you just happen to have amazing eyes that's all.

"Sure it wasn't"

He leant his forehead against mine and dropped the hand that was holding my chin to encircle my waist along with his other arm. My hands were pressed up against his chest.

I felt the room go up a few degrees.

We stayed staring into each others eyes for I don't know how long. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know what he thought about the fact that we had just been arguing and now we were standing in a position that to anyone else would look like we were in love or some such thing.

One thought was in my mind and that was that i was in such a position with Troy Bolton the boy who I've spent most of my life hiding from in my locker. I was dead. Beyond dead I had died about twenty times.

I whimpered at the thought and hid my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He breathed in my ear. His breath was tickling my neck making me shiver.

"Just thinking that only a moment ago we were fighting" I managed to get out.

"I know what you mean and now if anybody would walk in at this very moment they would think that we couldn't have been the teens who had such a food fight at a party and ruined each others clothes"

"Or the fact that most people who shout at each other with such venom wouldn't be seen dead in the position. That is unless you're an old married couple."

"mmmm"

Again we're silent. For some reason I didn't want to pull away from him, I liked it in his arms.

And like any good dream it had to be shattered.

A knock on the door and we were standing as far away from each other as possible.

One of the maids walked into the room to see both of us blushing our heads off.

"Your parents will see you now. They're in the library." She curtsied and walked out of the room.

I burst into laughter who in the world curtsies? I mean really.

Then I realized where I was and then I realized that Troy the guy who I had been hugging moments before was looking at me weirdly and then I realized that our parents were waiting for us to gave punishments.

And for all the times I said I would never do this sort of thing in this sort of situation I ran out of the room; leaving a shocked Troy behind.

_Enough Troyella for you all?_

_I hope so. Next chapter we get to see what their parents make them do and in the mean time you can all answer the following question by clicking on the purple little review button at the bottom of the screen._

_What is Gabriella a sucker for? _

_Hint: it's a food. _


End file.
